


Whiskey & Kisses

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: Cloud usually preferred to spend his New Year's Eve alone, away from too many parties and people. But spending the evening with Sephiroth instead isn't a bad compromise... especially if they end up in Sephiroth's bed by the end of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a New Year’s themed celebratory fic, even though I didn’t actually start writing it until the 3rd. >> Then it kinda turned into drunk Sefikura sexings instead, with the New Year thing just being a convenient set up for that to happen, lol.
> 
> Consent-wise, they _are_ kinda drunk - Cloud is drunk, Sephiroth's maybe just a bit tipsy - but everyone's really enthusiastically into it. Cloud's been crushing on Sephiroth for ages and Sephiroth likes Cloud too, and they're just having a lot of stupid fun together. There won't be any regrets come the following morning, except maybe 'why did we not do that sooner'. xD
> 
> Usual AU where Cloud eventually makes it into SOLDIER and none of the bad shit with degradation/Nibelheim goes down.

The door slammed closed behind Cloud with an echo of finality, leaving him standing face to face with a rather bemused looking Sephiroth. The silence lasted for a long moment, and Cloud twitched.

“I… Sorry about this,” Cloud finally sighed. He had half a mind to yank the door open again and go after Zack. He had a few choice words to say to the SOLDIER.

“It is no trouble, Cloud,” Sephiroth said. He didn’t seem overly put out, at least, if perhaps a little surprised by Cloud’s very abrupt arrival and Zack’s equally abrupt departure. “Zack informed me you would be coming.”

“Oh, did he? He didn’t tell _me_.”

Sephiroth laughed softly, apparently finding Cloud’s grouchiness endearing. He held up his PHS; on the screen was a message from Zack, hurriedly typed and full of misspellings, saying he was bringing Cloud up to Sephiroth’s apartment. It was from approximately three minutes before Cloud had been unceremoniously shoved through the door.

Cloud grumbled under his breath. “I _told_ him I didn’t want to do anything for New Year’s Eve…”

“But he insisted you should not spend the night alone, is that correct?”

“…Yeah.”

Sephiroth shot Cloud a wry smile. “I have likewise been hounded by Zack for a similar social infringement.”

“At least he didn’t try to drag me to a party, I guess.”

That smile suddenly showed a lot more teeth. “He knows better than that now,” Sephiroth said. There was something slightly dangerous about his tone – Cloud got the distinct feeling Zack had tried to take Sephiroth to a party against his will previously, and it likely had not gone well at all. He decided he didn’t want to know.

“Apparently he just dragged me up here to pester you instead,” Cloud finished. “Sorry.”

“As I say, it is no trouble. It seems Zack has finally found a suitable compromise. Neither of us enjoy being around large groups of people, especially in a ‘party’ situation, but perhaps he is correct in that it is a little lonely to be in solitude on the night of a celebration. I am happy to accept the company of a friend for a quiet evening in – unless you would be more comfortable elsewhere.”

“Oh.” Cloud blinked a few times. “That… makes a lot of sense, actually. I just told Zack I wasn’t doing anything for New Year’s Eve, and he got that calculating look—”

“I am far too familiar with it, unfortunately,” Sephiroth said.

“—and then dragged me up here. And shoved these in my hands.” Cloud offered up the two nondescript brown bags in question; he didn’t even know that was in them.

Sephiroth took one and peered in. “How thoughtful,” he said dryly. “Zack has provided us with alcohol for a midnight toast.”

Further inspection revealed it was actually an assortment of several different alcohols, none being the usual champagne one would expect for such a toast. They were also all opened, and in various degrees of fullness.

Cloud hid a laugh behind his hand. “He was actually meant to be taking those to whatever party he rushed off to, wasn’t he?”

“I imagine so.”

“Honestly. If he’d just _explained_ what he was doing…” Cloud shook his head.

“I think he enjoys keeping us on our toes.”

Feeling far more at ease now, Cloud followed Sephiroth into the kitchen. Sephiroth set out the four miscellaneous bottles on the counter and fetched a pair of glasses.

“Would you like a drink, since Zack has so generously provided?”

Cloud shrugged. He generally wasn’t a big drinker – not because he disliked it, but because it wasn’t worth the risk of letting his judgement and control slip. He envied those who could get drunk and have a good time, but he couldn’t let go that way without trusting those around him to have his back and not take advantage. It wasn’t so bad now – the other Third Classes were a nicer bunch than his old unit in the infantry had been – but he still couldn’t bring himself to have more than one alcoholic drink whenever they went out.

But this was Sephiroth. It was just the two of them, in Sephiroth’s apartment, and Sephiroth was one of the very few people Cloud would trust in that regard.

(Even Zack he had his doubts about – it wasn’t that he didn’t _trust_ his friend, but he didn’t want to end up getting a drunk tattoo, or destroying company equipment, or being in a stupid-ass video that went viral, or otherwise ending up in the middle of whatever havoc being drunk alongside Zack could result in.)

However, there was also the other tiny problem with having Sephiroth around; Cloud didn’t trust _himself_. He was… maybe not quite as over his old crush as he insisted to Zack. It wasn’t the same anymore; he didn’t blush and stutter around Sephiroth, his heart pounding and butterflies swimming in his stomach. It had settled into a gentle swell, his heart and a smile rising when he saw Sephiroth. There was a comfortable warmth that came from being around the man.

Cloud _liked_ being Sephiroth’s friend. He didn’t want to ruin that with some stupid drunk confession.

One of the glasses was pressed into Cloud’s hand, and Cloud started.

“Here,” Sephiroth said lightly. “If you require that much thought for a simple question, perhaps you need this. I understand it is supposed to be relaxing and to help you ‘loosen up’?”

“You say that like it’s a question.”

“Alcohol is not very effective on me. I am surmising from the information Zack has provided in the past.”

Cloud laughed. “Well, maybe he has a point.” He was definitely overthinking this, and just one drink wouldn’t hurt. “Thanks.”

Sephiroth nodded as Cloud took the glass. “I am afraid I do not know what is generally expected for one to do on New Year’s Eve. Apart from… ah, what was it that Zack suggested? ‘Get wasted and get fucked’?”

Cloud had, unfortunately, just taken a sip of his drink, and nearly snorted it out of his nose. “G-goddamnit, Zack!” he spluttered. “Even when he’s not here he’s causing me hassle.”

“I think a movie might be preferable,” Sephiroth suggested mildly.

Although, come to think of it, Cloud really wouldn’t mind getting wasted and getting fucked if it were Sephiroth involved. He immediately shoved the thought away. “Yeah, a movie sounds good,” he said.

* * *

Sephiroth had said that alcohol didn’t affect him very much, but Cloud was starting to have his doubts. He couldn’t think of any other reason to explain how they had ended up essentially snuggled together on the couch.

Well, he knew that _he_ was probably drunk. Tipsy at the very least. Cloud really had wanted to see what it felt like, to have a few drinks and just let go of his cares for a while. And he left safe and comfortable enough sitting in Sephiroth’s living room that he himself had been the one to suggest another round.

After that, they’d just… kept going. At least until Sephiroth ran out of whatever mixer he’d been using. They’d tried taking a shot of the whiskey straight instead, and Cloud regretted it immediately. It had been worth it to see Sephiroth laugh at the expression Cloud had made, though.

At some point, Cloud had lost his balance while leaning over to put his glass back down on the coffee table and ended up toppling into Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn’t seem to mind. He just wrapped his arm around Cloud, shifting them into a more comfortable position, and then stayed like that with Cloud leaning against him and his arm draped over Cloud’s shoulders.

Cloud’s face felt distinctly warm. It was certainly partially the alcohol – he’d been feeling warm and buzzy for quite a while. But it was also the fact he was so damn close to Sephiroth, practically being held by the man. He liked that.

It was a curious sensation. In Cloud’s head, his thoughts still seemed entirely focused and rational. He knew how to direct his movements, it was just that his body didn’t quite respond the correct way – like one of those terrible bootleg video games Zack had made him play, where the controls hadn’t quite matched up to the character and everything lagged all the time. And Cloud _knew_ he was acting in an extremely embarrassing manner, and that it was a terrible idea to take advantage of their current position to nuzzle against Sephiroth’s chest. It was just that… he didn’t really care.

Sephiroth only shifted with Cloud, his hand absently making its way to bury in Cloud’s hair. “This seems unfeasible,” he murmured. “In previous scenes we were shown this location having a high grade of security. At the very least, the cameras should have alerted someone to the presence of the main character.”

Cloud blinked. Oh, the movie. He hadn’t been paying attention to it for quite a while.

“Mmhm,” Cloud hummed, vaguely agreeing. There was a section of Sephiroth’s hair that fell forward over the man’s shoulder; Cloud took a strand and curled it around his fingers. Gods, Sephiroth’s hair was so fucking smooth and pretty. It made Cloud wanna play with it. Braid it, maybe. Tug on it while Sephiroth pounded into him and—okay, nope, that was not a good thought to be having.

Cloud shifted against Sephiroth, letting the piece of hair fall away. This really… really wasn’t the best situation for him right now. Zack always talked about people being certain kinds of drunks; happy drunks, touchy-feely drunks, sentimental drunks, whatever. Cloud was starting to suspect what effect the alcohol had on him. Maybe it was the alcohol, anyway. It might just have been Sephiroth. But there was a very specific type of warmth that Cloud felt and… fuck it. There was no point trying to say it nicely; being drunk apparently made him horny.

He thought he’d been doing pretty well. Although he was pressed against Sephiroth, he hadn’t done anything overtly inappropriate. He’d shoved his less pure thoughts away when they came up. It was just that they kept coming back, and it was making the whole situation that much worse.

He was really starting to fancy that idea of Zack’s. Get wasted and get fucked. He’d got the first part down, at least.

Sephiroth’s hand slid down to rest on the back of Cloud’s neck, thumb caressing over the skin. Cloud sighed happily. Gods, he just wanted to crawl into that man’s lap and kiss him.

He—oh, fantastic. Apparently Cloud’s body responded slowly and with a lack of coordination when he wanted to do sensible things like put a glass down, but was much quicker to jump the gun and clamber on top of Sephiroth without permission.

That said, it still wasn’t very coordinated. Cloud had some difficulty getting on top of Sephiroth, resulting in awkwardly kneeing Sephiroth’s thigh on the first attempt. But eventually he managed to get his legs on either side of Sephiroth’s, sitting facing him in his lap. Cloud looped his arms loosely around Sephiroth’s neck. Their foreheads knocked lightly together, and Cloud giggled.

Oh, Gaia, really? He made that sound?

Sephiroth only smiled indulgently though, letting his hands settle naturally on Cloud’s waist. “The movie isn’t finished,” he said.

“I really don’t give a shit about the movie,” Cloud responded. “You’re much nicer to look at.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “You’re cute. You’re also drunk.”

“I know,” Cloud grouched. “And apparently being drunk makes me horny as fuck.”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened in surprise at that abrupt announcement.  Then he turned away and started laughing, his whole body shaking.

Personally, Cloud thought Sephiroth must have been at least a little bit drunk too. He normally never laughed so freely or so easily.

With a lopsided smile, Cloud leaned in. Even if he was embarrassing himself, it was so good to see Sephiroth happy. He’d embarrass himself as much as Sephiroth needed. “Wanna get wasted and get fucked?” Cloud suggested.

This did not get more laughter, as Cloud had anticipated.  Instead, Sephiroth’s grip on his hips tightened. Sephiroth shook off the last of his mirth, and when his gaze returned to meet Cloud’s, his eyes seemed darker than usual.

“You shouldn’t say things like that unless you are willing to handle the consequences.”

The tone of his voice seemed darker as well; it sent a spike of arousal through Cloud to hear Sephiroth speak like that.

“Consequences?” Cloud breathed. His face felt like it was flushing even more than before, and the way Sephiroth stared at him so intensely made his stomach flip.

Sephiroth drew closer, eyes locked with Cloud’s, and Cloud’s breath caught in his throat. He was so certain Sephiroth was going to kiss him, but Sephiroth turned away at the last moment. Instead, his mouth found Cloud’s throat, tracing a hot, wet path of kisses up to just below Cloud’s jaw. His teeth tugged at Cloud’s earlobe, pulling at his earring before letting it snap back into place.

One of Sephiroth’s hands caressed along Cloud’s spine before sinking his fingers into Cloud’s hair and—oh, _shit_. He made a fist, pulling Cloud’s hair in a way sent shocks of pleasure straight to his cock. He kept nibbling on Cloud’s earlobe and that sensitive spot behind his jaw until Cloud was panting.

Sephiroth finally pulled back, and Cloud moaned dazedly.

“I-I’m sorry, was that supposed to make me _not_ want to get fucked?”

“You’re drunk,” was all Sephiroth said, carefully evaluating Cloud.

“And you’re hot as hell. Gods, keep going.”

“We shouldn’t.”

Sephiroth was probably right about Cloud being drunk, and now Cloud was too turned on to think straight as well. But he tried to steady himself for a moment. “Do you not want to?”

“You’re drunk, Cloud. You’ll regret this in the morning.”

Cloud laughed. “Are you kidding?” He took Sephiroth’s face in his hands, speaking more softly now. If a little bit slurred. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Do you even know… all the times I’ve seen you looking sad and just wished I could kiss you until you smile again? Or wanted to hold your hand just to let you know I was there for you?”

“You’re drunk,” Sephiroth repeated quietly.

“Still mean it.”

Sephiroth was wearing one of those expressions again now; that sad, lonely half-smile, disbelieving. Cloud touched Sephiroth’s lips with his fingertips.

“Can I kiss you?”

Sephiroth didn’t reply. He took Cloud’s hand in his own and lowered it. Cloud looked down as well, taking it as a rejection until Sephiroth’s lips met his instead.

It was sweet at first, for a moment. But Cloud was drunk and turned on, and Sephiroth seemed to have come to a decision of his own. That decision was probably ‘fuck it’, if the sudden intensity he kissed Cloud with was anything to go by.

Cloud gave a small yelp as his world spun. His head didn’t stop spinning until a long while after the physical movement ceased, and when Cloud finally managed to reorient himself, he found… oh. _Oh_. He was on his back on the sofa now, sprawled out with Sephiroth’s weight bearing down on him. Not enough that he feared Sephiroth would crush him, but enough to give Cloud the sensation of being pinned down.

Cloud squirmed in delight; not that he had much range of movement while trapped beneath Sephiroth. He could still part his legs wider though, letting Sephiroth settle between them. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s shoulders, pulling him back down for another kiss.

The kiss was probably sloppy, given the amount of alcohol that had been consumed that evening, but to Cloud it felt like heaven on earth. He had Sephiroth’s lips working against his and his tongue in Sephiroth’s mouth. It had become hot and deep and needy so quickly, but it was exactly what Cloud wanted right then.

Cloud arched up, pressing himself against Sephiroth. Pressing their hips together and, oh, Sephiroth was hard as well. Cloud groaned, a shiver of lust running through him, and he felt an answering shiver in Sephiroth’s body.

“Nn, please,” Cloud gasped, in one of the few short chances when their lips finally parted.

“Please what?”

“More. Just… gods, I need this, need you, please. Feels so good, Seph.”

Even just making out on the couch was leaving Cloud breathless and heady with pleasure. His brain was having a hard time keeping up, that odd lagging sensation permeating his movements again. Cloud didn’t really mind. He was happy to let Sephiroth take control.

Although, it wasn’t so much taking control as utterly overwhelming him. Sephiroth wasn’t holding back at all now. His kisses were bruising, ravaging Cloud’s mouth. His hands worked their way beneath Cloud’s shirt, quickly tugging it up. Cloud’s hands raised above his head to allow the shirt’s removal, but even once it was tossed aside Sephiroth kept Cloud’s wrists pinned there anyway.

Cloud could only moan under the onslaught. Consequences, Sephiroth had said. If this was a consequence, Cloud would gladly accept it. Even though he felt a little helpless, light-headed from the alcohol and entirely at Sephiroth’s mercy, the thrill of it only turned him on more.

He rolled his hips up, grinding against Sephiroth. Fuck. _Fuck_ , that felt so good.

“S-sephiroth,” Cloud whimpered. He repeated the action, needing more of that delicious friction, and this time Sephiroth made a noise that was halfway between a moan and a growl.

“ _Cloud_ ,” Sephiroth warned, his voice low and rough. Gods, the look in his eyes was hot, though. That mako green seemed glazed over with want, with need, like Sephiroth was every bit as desperate for this as Cloud was. He’d just been hiding it better up until now.

Cloud’s cock was aching, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Pants off.”

Sephiroth chuckled under his breath, but he didn’t hesitate at all. He lifted his weight off Cloud to give them a little more room to manoeuvre, drawing down the zipper of Cloud’s trousers. Sephiroth pulled down Cloud’s trousers and underwear in one move, and Cloud lifted his hips and wriggled the horribly constrictive material the rest of the way off.

A rush of heat flooded through him as Sephiroth took Cloud’s cock in his hand. “Nn!” Cloud moaned. Naked. He was naked, sprawled beneath Sephiroth, and Sephiroth was touching his dick. He bucked his hips up helplessly, begging for Sephiroth to stroke him, but Sephiroth didn’t take the hint.

“We should move to the bedroom,” he said instead. Cloud whined, not feeling up to moving anywhere and perfectly happy to keep going right there, until Sephiroth added, “there’s lube there.”

Oh. Right. “M’kay,” Cloud agreed.

Sephiroth stood first, helping Cloud to his feet. Cloud clung to Sephiroth’s hand as his head spun again from jumping up far too eagerly. He swayed for a moment before letting himself fall against Sephiroth. Even Cloud himself wouldn’t have been able to say if it was on purpose or not, but gods, he just wanted to be as close to that man as physically possible.

Cloud clung to Sephiroth as he was half-guided, half-carried to Sephiroth’s bed. He was far more interested in kissing Sephiroth than walking anyway.

He fumbled with the buttons on Sephiroth’s shirt, wanting to see Sephiroth naked too. “Take it off,” Cloud murmured, pulling at the irritatingly fiddly article of clothing.

Sephiroth didn’t even bother with the buttons. Cloud had undone enough of the top few to leave room for Sephiroth to just pull the shirt over his head.

“Ohh,” Cloud said. He reached out and placed a hand on Sephiroth’s abs. He knew he was staring – blatantly so – but he couldn’t help it. Sephiroth was gorgeous. Ripped. Sexy as hell.

Cloud’s hand slid down without much subtlety, immediately going for the fly of Sephiroth’s pants. He needed to see all of him.

His coordination still wasn’t great, but Sephiroth helped out with the removal of the last of their clothing. Possibly with more groping of Cloud than was necessary – Cloud wasn’t even the one wearing clothes – but it wasn’t as if he was going to complain about that. Sephiroth captured Cloud’s lips in another messy, heated kiss, and Cloud moaned into his mouth as Sephiroth’s hands kneaded Cloud’s ass.

Gaia, he loved kissing Sephiroth so much. But he wanted to see, too. He could feel Sephiroth’s erection pressing against his stomach, and he had to look…

Cloud drew back, biting his lip as he glanced down. _Fuck_.

“I need that thing in my mouth. Now,” was Cloud’s first thought. He hadn’t even realised he’d said it aloud until he heard Sephiroth’s hitching breath.

Sephiroth shot him a heated smile. “Is that so?”

Cloud was too caught up in a moment to be embarrassed by what he was saying. Or maybe it was the alcohol again. He didn’t really care either way.

“ _Yes_. Please, Seph… wanna suck your cock, it looks so big and hot and I need it.”

Sephiroth made that noise again, like a low moan. His eyes blazed. “You’re cute when you talk like that,” he said. Though the intensity of his voice said Cloud was less ‘cute’ and more begging to get fucked, _hard_ , if he kept turning Sephiroth on saying those things. “Get on the bed.”

Cloud scrambled to obey. He crawled onto the end of the bed, while Sephiroth went around the side. He grabbed a tube of lubricant from the bedside drawers before joining Cloud.

On his hands and knees, Cloud leaned up to kiss Sephiroth again. He missed slightly and got the corner of Sephiroth’s mouth instead, but Sephiroth drew him in to where he had wanted to be. This kiss was only brief, though no less passionate. Cloud sunk lower, kissing down Sephiroth’s chest and stomach until he was between the man’s legs, drooling with anticipation.

Sephiroth stopped him before he reached his prize, though only for a moment. He bodily picked Cloud up – Cloud’s cock twitched at that; he loved being manhandled, and Sephiroth’s strength was unreal. Shit, that was hot – and switched their positions.

Cloud was still on his hands and knees above Sephiroth, but rather than being face to face, Sephiroth had Cloud’s ass in his face now. And for a reason, Cloud realised. He heard the click of the lube being opened and shivered in anticipation.

But he wasn’t going to be distracted so easily. Sephiroth’s cock was bobbing tantalising close to Cloud’s mouth; so easy to lean in and press a wet, sloppy kiss to the flushed head. So worth it for the sound Sephiroth made.

Sephiroth squeezed Cloud’s hip in encouragement as Cloud took Sephiroth’s cock into his mouth fully. Gods, fuck, he loved this. He took just the tip in first, a generous mouthful but not so much that he couldn’t curl his tongue around that thick, hard length, exploring it, finding the most sensitive spots. The tip of his tongue teased the head, and Sephiroth bucked beneath him. He could taste thick, salty precum, smell Sephiroth’s arousal, and _yes_.

One of Sephiroth’s hands spread Cloud’s ass open, thumb rubbing over the tender flesh. Slicked fingers teased at the younger man’s hole, and Cloud sighed emphatically as the first of them slid inside. There was barely any resistance at all like this; Cloud was so willing, and even more relaxed from the alcohol, and he took the intrusion easily.

Cloud moaned. He could take more, Sephiroth didn’t need to be slow or careful, but Cloud didn’t want to take Sephiroth’s cock out of his mouth to explain the sentiment. “Mmmn,” he hummed pleadingly, knowing Sephiroth would feel it.

Even as far as blowjobs went, it was messy. Cloud was drooling saliva all down his chin and down Sephiroth’s cock, but he didn’t care. He took as much of Sephiroth’s length as he could, not quite able to deepthroat him fully – Cloud was relaxed and desperate to make Sephiroth feel good, but Sephiroth was still fucking big. Even if he couldn’t quite make it all the way to the base, it still felt absolutely filthy having that hot, thick length filling his mouth and throat, slick, kiss-swollen lips stretched wide around it.

Cloud had a dick in his mouth and three of Sephiroth’s fingers in his ass now, stretching him open and stroking him inside in the most incredibly delicious way. He couldn’t think anymore, his mind a senseless litany of _yes yes gods please more_.

When Sephiroth withdrew, Cloud whined in disappointment.

“Come here,” Sephiroth ordered. His voice was rough, but there was definitely a spark of fondness and pleasure in his eyes alongside the lust and need.

Cloud gave one last kiss to Sephiroth’s cock as he let it slide from his mouth, before turning around and climbing his way back up Sephiroth’s body. Sephiroth settled himself, reclined against the headboard and pillows, and Cloud straddled his lap just as they had done on the sofa before. Only this time, Cloud could feel Sephiroth’s erection grinding against his ass, skin on flushed, sweat-slick skin.

“I believe you wanted to ‘get fucked’?” Sephiroth purred.

There weren’t any words in existence to express the amount of ‘ _yes_ ’ Cloud felt. Instead, he raised himself on his knees. One arm wrapped around Sephiroth’s neck, Cloud’s hand burying into that ridiculous silver hair and pulling Sephiroth against him. The other hand found Sephiroth’s cock, slick with Cloud’s own saliva.

He didn’t hesitate at all, shooting Sephiroth a wicked, if slightly dazed, smile as he sank down onto his cock.

They both groaned. Cloud didn’t stop, taking all of Sephiroth’s cock in one go. His hips rolled in small, jerky movements, like he was trying to feel every kind of pleasure at once.

“F-fuck,” Cloud gasped, breath catching on what was almost a sob. He’d needed it so, so badly, and finally having that hard length buried inside him, being completely filled with it, was the most euphoric experience in the world. “Sephiroth, nn… gods, your cock feels so good…”

Sephiroth’s breath hissed out between his teeth. “Ride me.”

As if Cloud even needed to be told.

Cloud clung onto Sephiroth as they moved together, fingernails clawing at Sephiroth’s back. It was clumsier like this, hard to find a rhythm that matched when Cloud’s mind was utterly blanked out with pleasure. But that just made the moments when they did move in sync all the better, when Sephiroth thrust up into Cloud as Cloud sank his weight down onto Sephiroth’s cock, penetrating as deep as he possibly could. A couple of times Cloud slipped off Sephiroth cock altogether, but he just laughed and messily kissed the annoyed look from Sephiroth’s lips as they joined again.

He didn’t mean to tug on Sephiroth’s hair – the first time, at least. But the noise of pure pleasure that Sephiroth made when Cloud’s fingers had got caught… it was one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard. And he could feel the way Sephiroth’s cock had bucked inside him. So Cloud tugged again.

Sephiroth growled, pounding up harder into Cloud, and Cloud completely forgot what he’d been doing.

“A-aah!! Nng, Seph… ohh, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Cloud whimpered. It was so good. He was close already, and Sephiroth… Gaia, Sephiroth looked so fucking hot. Cloud had never seen him like this before; face flushed, eyes narrowed and glazed with pleasure, lips parted as Sephiroth panted and groaned. Strands of his hair clung to his damp skin, and the fingers digging into Cloud’s hips were clinging to him with the same desperate want that Cloud clung to Sephiroth with.

“T-take me—” Cloud attempted to say, losing the words under a shuddering moan as Sephiroth’s cock rammed against his prostate. “Mmn!! On my hands and knees… t-turn me over and take me from behind, Seph, please, fuck, I’m not gonna last like this. I need…”

He needed not to look at Sephiroth, because watching the man come undone was driving him crazy.

Sephiroth’s hands only really needed to guide Cloud as he let Sephiroth’s cock slide out of him and got into the new position himself, but their rough touch was appreciated regardless. On his hands and knees, ass in the air, and Cloud moaned lowly again as Sephiroth penetrated him from behind.

His hands formed fists, scrunching the covers as Sephiroth moved and Cloud cried out. Right _there_ , fuck.

On second thoughts (not that Cloud had room for any thoughts at all in his brain right then), maybe this wasn’t the best position after all. Cloud had suggested it in an effort to make himself last longer, but gods, Sephiroth had the angle just right like this. Every thrust, every brush of that thick, hot length over all the sensitive spots inside him sent jolts of heat straight to Cloud’s cock. His face and chest ended up shoved down into the bed, and then Sephiroth pinned Cloud’s wrists down on either side of his head as if he _knew_ how fucking turned on Cloud got from being held down like that. Pinned down and pounded into the mattress, with Sephiroth’s cock stretching and filling his ass and—

Yeah, Cloud wasn’t going to last at all.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud gasped brokenly. He was so fucking hard – he’d been trying to hold out, to not touch himself, until he ached so much that he couldn’t stand it. But now Sephiroth had his wrists pinned down. “I-I’m so close…”

“Me too,” Sephiroth said lowly, groaning as Cloud clenched down around him.

Cloud squirmed, pushing his hips back, begging for it. “Come inside me, do it, Seph, _please_.”

Sephiroth stilled abruptly; Cloud could feel him trembling above him, and that _moan_ … “I really will come if you say shit like that,” Sephiroth growled.

Cloud’s cock twitched. _Good_ , he thought, though he didn’t have the breath left to say it.

Even when Sephiroth started to move again, the rhythm was erratic, desperate. Cloud clenched around him every time Sephiroth’s cock rammed in, spurring him on. It didn’t take long at all.

Sephiroth came with a low, guttural groan, buried balls-deep in Cloud’s ass. Cloud could feel the way Sephiroth’s cock twitched inside him, the way Sephiroth’s whole body tensed around him with the force of his orgasm.

Cloud’s face flushed an even brighter red than it already was, and he moaned in response. Sephiroth released Cloud’s wrist, instead taking Cloud’s cock in his hand and stroking him.

Cloud arched beneath Sephiroth, his cock bucking in Sephiroth’s hand. “Nng!”

He didn’t need any more encouragement than that, already so on the edge. Sephiroth kept jerking him off, even as Cloud’s cock bucked in his hand, shooting out over Sephiroth’s fist and the bedcovers beneath them.

Cloud gasped Sephiroth’s name over and over. Even once it was over, Sephiroth wrapped his arm around Cloud’s waist and held him until his trembling faded.

They flopped to the side like that, spooned together – Cloud had never imagined Sephiroth to do anything that could be described as a flop, but that was definitely what it was. Cloud laughed breathlessly in Sephiroth’s arms.

Sephiroth slid his softened cock out of Cloud, nuzzling at the back of Cloud’s neck. “How do you feel?”

“Mm. Good,” Cloud said. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so good in his life. His entire body felt like it was warm and buzzing, satisfied to the core. “ _So_ good. Tha’ was fun.”

“It was.”

They lay like that for several minutes longer, letting their breathing and heartrates even out. Cloud covered Sephiroth’s hand with his own, idly twining their fingers together.

Eventually, reluctantly, Sephiroth moved. But only far enough that he could take some tissues from the bedside table and make some small, half-hearted attempt at cleaning up. He lifted the covers, inviting Cloud to join him.

Cloud bit his lip to hide a smile and eagerly crawled in to lay beside Sephiroth. He crossed his arms over Sephiroth’s chest, resting his head there. He wanted to look at Sephiroth more. The curve of his lips, that satisfied glow in his eyes… the way his cheeks still had a touch of pink in them, the sex-mussed tangle of his hair.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Cloud murmured.

Sephiroth smiled. “You’re still drunk, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little. You’re hot either way, though.”

Sephiroth only pulled Cloud a little closer, resting his hand on the small of Cloud’s back. Cloud sighed happily.

It was so nice, lying together with Sephiroth like this. Cloud liked Sephiroth’s chest, too, he noticed absently, tracing his fingers down Sephiroth’s sternum. It was so deliciously muscled, but still soft enough to make a nice pillow. And his pecs were kind of gorgeous, Cloud had thought so for years. (Well, if Sephiroth would wear no shirt and an open coat…)

That was the sentiment Cloud had meant to express, at least. But when he tried to speak, what actually came out was, “I love your boobs.”

Sephiroth did an admirable job of containing his laughter, though Cloud could feel him shaking beneath him with supressed mirth. “Go to sleep, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, his voice low and oddly warm despite the order.

“Yessir,” Cloud mumbled. He absently wondered if they should stay up to see in the New Year, but sleep sounded good too. Sleep sounded very good.

He was going to have such a hangover in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because so many people requested a morning after to the drunk Sefikura sexings, here is the ridiculously fluffy sequel for you. No, seriously. So much fluff. It’s not just fluff, it’s outright schmoop at times. Get ur toothpaste ready, the cavities are real.
> 
> (It’s also kind of all over the place, because I’ve been writing this in fragments over the last week and my mood has been up and down like a goddamn rollercoaster because how the fuck do I deal with exams like a rational person. So it might be a little choppy. Exams would also be the reason I've been MIA a little bit recently.)

‘ _Ow_ ,’ was Cloud’s first, reluctant thought. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ was the second.

He couldn’t quite make sense of what his body was telling him. On the one hand, his head felt like it was about to pound out of his skull. On the other… he felt the most relaxed he’d felt in years, well-rested, like he could just melt into the mattress with satisfaction. If it wasn’t for the headache, he would have called it glowing.

The bed was warm and comfortable and inviting, as was the man Cloud was curled up against— _oh._

For a moment, Cloud’s entire body tensed. He’d obviously got drunk… but not so drunk that he couldn’t remember what had happened, and Cloud melted into Sephiroth’s embrace as memories returned. Some of it was a little fuzzy around the edges, but he definitely remembered.

Oh, Gaia. He’d slept with Sephiroth. And it had been _amazing_.

Even despite his headache, Cloud found a huge grin spreading across his face. He burrowed himself against Sephiroth’s shoulder to try to hide it.

“Good morning,” Sephiroth rumbled, stirred by Cloud’s movements. His voice was low and rough with sleep, but he certainly sounded pleased enough to find Cloud is his bed. “How are you feeling?”

Cloud thought that may have been a laugh beneath Sephiroth’s question.

“Amazing,” Cloud sighed. “Nn. I mean, the headache isn’t fun, but…” He was happy. So, so happy. It kinda drowned out everything else.

Sephiroth leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Cloud’s head. “I’m not surprised. You did seem rather heavily intoxicated last night.” He sounded far more serious all of a sudden. “You do recall—”

Cloud felt a touch of heat rising to his cheeks. “I recall,” he reassured Sephiroth. He also recalled how forward he’d been, and that was definitely embarrassing in hindsight. “I don’t regret a thing, though.”

“I’m glad.”

They shifted together, getting more comfortable now that they were both awake. Cloud wriggled in Sephiroth’s arms, settling so that he was half draped over the man. Sephiroth’s hands leisurely ran along Cloud’s sides, eventually coming to rest at the small of Cloud’s back.

Cloud was more than content to just lie like that, basking in Sephiroth’s closeness. It was peaceful and still, the silent closeness intimate in its own right.

Not moving also had the added benefit of not aggravating Cloud’s headache – it was a dull, insistent ache, painful but not debilitating so. After the shit all SOLDIERs had to go through as part of their training – being pushed to their limits and further, fighting on even while injured as long as the wound wasn’t mortal – a stupid headache was pretty easy to push aside.

Sephiroth’s fingers meandered up Cloud’s spine. “Shall I fetch you some water?”

“Hn?” Cloud hummed, close to dozing.

“You mentioned a headache. It is likely only dehydration – a SOLDIERs enhanced healing capacity will quickly mitigate any of cellular damage caused by alcohol toxicity, but sadly even we cannot produce additional water out of nowhere. Once your body is supplied with what it requires, it should be quick to recover.”

“Sephiroth…”

“Yes?”

Cloud closed his eyes again. “That was far too many long words for this time of morning.”

Sephiroth chuckled; Cloud could feel the way his chest shook with the sound. His eyes were far too amused, and far too awake. “I’ll get you that water.”

Cloud moaned softly as Sephiroth’s warmth left him. Then he shook himself. Maybe it was for the best for Sephiroth to leave for a moment – Cloud needed a chance for his brain to wake up. He was already acting far too clingy and needy, and he didn’t even have being drunk as an excuse anymore.

Last night had been fun for both of them, there was no doubt about that. But Cloud didn’t know if Sephiroth wanted anything more than a one-night stand. How was he supposed to act? Would they just go back to being friends?

It would still have been worth it, and even being friends was more than Cloud could have dreamed of. But he still wanted more. He wanted this to be a permanent thing. Being lovers.

Cloud rubbed his eyes and stretched out on the bed, trying to get some life back into his muscles. Until he knew how Sephiroth felt about it, he’d just… be chill.

“Well,” Sephiroth purred upon his return. He stood in the doorway, holding a glass of water that he put aside for Cloud. It was only then Cloud realised that, while Sephiroth had apparently found the time to put sleep pants on at some point, Cloud himself was still entirely naked, and in his stretching he’d managed to knock the covers aside. It left his body very much on display. Sephiroth seemed to be enjoying the sight, though.

Cloud had enough of his inhibitions back to blush brightly, slumping back down into the mattress and hastily pulling the covers back up to hide himself. He didn’t get very far – Sephiroth climbed onto the bed, crawling up towards Cloud, and his knees pulled the covers right back off.

For a moment Cloud thought Sephiroth was going to kiss him – their eyes locked, and Sephiroth leaned in with that self-satisfied smile on his face. He lowered his lips at the last moment, nuzzling instead at Cloud’s throat.

“Ohh,” Cloud said dazedly.

Maybe he’d been worrying for nothing. It certainly seemed like Sephiroth had no intention of returning to simply being friends.

Cloud shivered beneath Sephiroth’s attentions. By the time he drew away, there was a deep red kiss-mark adorning Cloud’s throat.

Sephiroth picked up the water again. “Drink,” he said.

Feeling more than a little flustered, Cloud did as he was directed. Sephiroth piled the pillows up against the headboard so they could both lounge there, comfortable but mostly upright. Cloud ended up leaning his weight against Sephiroth’s side again.

The water did help, Cloud found. After he finished the first glass, Sephiroth got him another. Cloud sipped at it gradually, but was more interested in Sephiroth by that point. Their hands tangled together, resting against Sephiroth’s thigh. Sephiroth’s fingers would trace the sensitive skin of Cloud’s inner wrist, or his thumb would brush over Cloud’s knuckles. Cloud toyed with Sephiroth’s hair where the strands fell forward, gently wrapping it around his fingers or putting little braids in.

Somewhere along the way, he found his headache had mostly abated. Unfortunately, as the pain trickled away Cloud became much more aware of the other small irritations his body demanded he pay attention to. He really needed to pee, for one. He desperately needed a shower as well, skin itchy with various dried bodily fluids on him.

Cloud sighed heavily. He didn’t want this to end, the gentle affections and quiet intimacy.

He nudged his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder. “I should go get cleaned up,” he said with clear reluctance.

Sephiroth’s eyes fell to Cloud’s stomach, which was still marred with patches of the dried, flaky evidence of last night’s release. “Perhaps you should,” Sephiroth agreed lightly. Not that Cloud didn’t look good like that; naked, sex-mussed hair, messy and debauched. His eyes took on a wicked glint. “Perhaps I should join you.”

Cloud grinned. He pressed a light peck against Sephiroth’s lips. “Just gimme a sec, I gotta pee first.”

Cloud had been around Sephiroth’s apartment more than enough times to be able to find the bathroom. He freshened up as best he could – he didn’t exactly have a toothbrush, and he wasn’t about to use one of Sephiroth’s, but he gave his mouth a rinse with mouthwash. If Sephiroth was going to join him in the shower, Cloud wanted to make sure he was ready to share kisses without worrying about morning breath.

He finished getting sorted out and was futilely trying to finger-brush his hair into submission when the knock on the door came.

“I’m good, you can come in.”

Sephiroth did so, joining Cloud in front of the mirror and wrapping his arms around Cloud’s waist. He kissed the back of Cloud’s neck.

“Would you be happy if we showered together?” Sephiroth asked.

The question seemed a little redundant at this point, but Cloud appreciated Sephiroth taking the time to check anyway. “ _Very_ happy,” Cloud said.

Sephiroth stripped his sleep pants off – the only item of clothing between them – and tied his hair up in a bun, and then they were stepping into the spray of warm water together.

Cloud stared. He couldn’t help it – he’d never had a good look at Sephiroth with his hair up before. He tied it back sometimes for sparring, and the high ponytail was certainly very handsome as well, but Cloud only ever got to see that from a distance. He looked even more gorgeous with his hair tied back. Maybe it was because it made Sephiroth’s face stand out more, only highlighting how ethereal and beautiful the man was.

And then—Cloud’s eyes dropped. Sephiroth’s body was equally as beautiful, and now it was naked and wet and right there in front of him. The way the rivulets of water ran over his taut muscles was just sinful.

Cloud bit his lip, heat pooling in his gut from the sight alone. Well, he figured both of them had known that there wouldn’t be much showering getting done anyway.

He rested his hands on Sephiroth’s chest, drawn in inexorably. Sephiroth’s hands settled on Cloud’s hips in return. A moment later they were kissing.

Cloud moaned into Sephiroth’s mouth, gasping at the sudden intensity of it.

The way Sephiroth kissed made Cloud’s knees feel weak. It was deep and heated and passionate, but still slow. Sephiroth refused to be rushed, thoroughly exploring Cloud’s mouth at his own torturous pace, lingering over the spots that made Cloud shiver.

It was absolutely maddening, but absolutely amazing at the same time.  It was only fair Cloud return the favour.

Their legs tangled together, arms wrapping around each other and sliding over wet skin. Cloud’s hardening cock was pressed against Sephiroth’s thigh, and he couldn’t resist the slow roll of his hips to grind against him.

Cloud shivered. “Sephiroth, mm…”

He could feel Sephiroth’s cock too, hard and pressed against Cloud’s stomach. Fuck, that was hot.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred in return.

“Feels so good,” Cloud murmured in between peppering Sephiroth’s lips with soft, messy kisses. “Being with you.”

Because that’s what it was. They hadn’t even done all that much, just leisurely making out together. That was certainly enjoyable, no doubt about that, but what made it – what really left Cloud breathless and heady with want – was that it was _Sephiroth_. He could let his guard down and just enjoy every moment. Because he trusted this man, maybe even—

Cloud realised what he about to think and stopped himself short. Fuck. He was going way too fast. He had been going to think that maybe he even loved Sephiroth… he’d only drunkenly slept with the man once, for Shiva’s sake!

But they had been friends for years, another part of Cloud reminded himself. Zack and Sephiroth were his best friends in the world. Cloud would have had no qualms in admitting he loved Zack, though obviously not in the same way. And he loved Sephiroth. He had for a long time. This was just… going to be a new aspect to their relationship, built on the foundations of everything that was already there.

He loved Sephiroth as a friend, and it would hardly take any time at all to come to love him as more as well. He’d got a pretty good start on that already, he thought with a laugh.

Cloud’s grip on Sephiroth tightened, his arms wrapped around Sephiroth’s shoulders. It was still too early to say such things, Cloud thought, but when he smiled and kissed Sephiroth with all the tenderness and passion he possessed, Cloud hoped he got the sentiment across without words.

Sephiroth growled into Cloud’s mouth in response, and Cloud gasped as he suddenly found himself pressed insistently up against the tiled wall. Sephiroth’s hands lowered to Cloud’s ass, pulling him up, and Cloud’s obligingly locked his legs around Sephiroth’s waist. The position pressed their erections flush together, and Cloud groaned as the contact sent sparks of heat shuddering through him.

“Mmm, _fuck_.”

Cloud had very much enjoyed their lazy, leisurely make-out session, but this was good too. Gods, _yes_ , this was good.

Sephiroth’s touch had turned more possessive, demanding. The kisses grew harder – as did a certain other part of Cloud’s anatomy, hah.

He rolled his hips against Sephiroth’s, grinding their cocks together. Sephiroth’s fingers dug deeper into Cloud’s thighs, keeping him there, as close as they could possibly get to each other. Cloud arched into the contact, his nails raking across Sephiroth’s back.

Sephiroth frowned. “The lube is still in the bedroom.”

Cloud stared at him for a moment, then laughed breathlessly. “How did you… ahh, _not_ realise that we’d probably end up needing it if we got naked and wet together?”

“It seemed presumptuous to expect you to want more. You were intoxicated last night, which may have affected your judgement—”

Cloud took Sephiroth’s face between his hands and kissed him thoroughly. “You’re fucking stupid,” he said.

Sephiroth pulled away, taken aback. Cloud nudged his forehead against Sephiroth’s, still laughing softly as he drew the man back in.

“How is it not obvious that I want you? So much more than just some drunk one-night stand.” Had Sephiroth really not worked it out from the gentle, easy affections they’d been sharing all morning, and how eager Cloud was for this as well?

“Oh,” Sephiroth said.

“Stupid,” Cloud repeated, teasingly tugging on one of Sephiroth’s bangs.

Maybe that was hypocritical – he’d had exactly the same doubts earlier himself. But it was worth it when Sephiroth responded to the teasing by shoving Cloud back against the wall and kissing him completely breathless.

Cloud moaned as Sephiroth’s hand closed around both their cocks. Sephiroth leaned in, teeth grazing against Cloud’s earlobe. “Will this suffice for the time being?” he said, voice low, as he slowly pumped their cocks together.

“Yyyyees,” Cloud hissed.

He spared a hand to join Sephiroth’s, their fingers colliding as Cloud took hold of their cocks as well. Maybe it was to try and encourage Sephiroth to pick up the pace, because his slow, languid strokes felt like the most pleasurable kind of torture imaginable. It felt so _good_ , but Cloud needed more.

Sephiroth refused to be hurried, murmuring filthy encouragement to Cloud as he arched in Sephiroth’s arms. The friction of their cocks pressed together, of Sephiroth’s hand around him, his whole world narrowing down to heat and want… it didn’t take Cloud long before he was on the edge. But it wasn’t enough to take him over.

“Please,” Cloud gasped. He was panting, pressed between the hard wall behind him and Sephiroth’s equally hard body, hips twitching as those strokes to his cock sent shocks of pleasure through his body. Sephiroth’s eyes were on him, dark with lust and wicked amusement. He was teasing on purpose, Cloud realised, loving the way Cloud looked as he was driven to desperation.

Cloud’s fingers tightened around Sephiroth’s, and around their cocks. “ _More_ ,” he begged.

Sephiroth let out a low moan. He was hard as hell as well, and this time when Cloud moved to increase the pace of their mutual masturbation, Sephiroth allowed it.

Cloud’s preferred pace was faster, almost rough. Sephiroth hardly minded; he tightened his grip to match, jerking the both of them off with single-minded intent. When he kissed Cloud again, it was hot and hard and bruising. His teeth toyed with Cloud’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“S-seph! Nn, I’m gonna…”

“Go ahead,” Sephiroth rumbled.

Cloud wanted them to come together, but he didn’t think he could hold out much longer. Not with the way Sephiroth was touching him.

Cloud slammed his eyes shut, groaning emphatically. His face was flushed bright red, his hair in even more of a disarray than it had started out as. His head fell back, hitting the tile, but he was too caught up in the moment to particularly notice or care.

“Fuck,” Cloud whimpered. He wrapped his arm around Sephiroth’s shoulders, clinging desperately to the man while his other hand pumped between their legs.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud hungrily as Cloud trembled, crying out as he reached his peak.

“Gods,” Sephiroth said, and the noise he made then was definitely a moan. His voice was low and rough. “You don’t know how good you look when you come.”

“Nng…”

Sephiroth kept stroking Cloud through his orgasm and the shuddering aftershocks. Just a little more, a little harder…

Cloud couldn’t help but thing Sephiroth looking fucking incredible when he came as well. The flush of skin, the way strands of his hair clung to him, eyes half-closed and lips parted with pleasure.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Sephiroth breathed, and the sound of it was like pure sex. Cloud’s heart skipped a beat, and he couldn’t resist kissing Sephiroth as if he could steal those small, precious noises to keep for himself forever.

He made a few small broken, overstimulated noises of his own as Sephiroth kept frotting against him, until they were both too spent to do anything but rest their foreheads together and remember how to breathe.

Sephiroth let go of Cloud, letting him slide back down to the ground. He stayed leaning against the wall for a moment longer though, not sure his shaky legs were quite ready to take his weight.

As they finally parted from each other, it became clear that both of their stomachs were covered in their own and each other’s jizz, and Cloud laughed.

“So much for getting cleaned up,” he said, a little dazedly still. “We just made even more mess.”

“What did you expect,” Sephiroth purred, echoing Cloud’s own words back, “if we got naked and wet together?”

Cloud grinned. “It wasn’t a complaint.”

They did take the time to get cleaned up after that, at least. The task wasn’t without its share of kisses exchanged, but generally the touches they shared were solely for the purpose of washing each other off. Gentle touches, not intending to lead to anything more, but even despite his recent release Cloud’s cock still twitched at the feeling of Sephiroth’s hands running all over his wet, naked body.

They towelled dry and dressed – Cloud had to go back out into the living room to rescue the clothes he’d arrived in last night, which were crumpled but mercifully free of any suspicious stains – then regrouped in the kitchen.

Again, it was hardly the first time Cloud had been in Sephiroth’s kitchen, helping him make a meal. Normally Zack was with them, but it wasn’t strange with just the two of them either. They moved around each other as they worked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sephiroth got to work scrambling eggs, while Cloud put the bread in to toast and sliced some fruit. Sephiroth touched the back of Cloud’s hand when he reached over for the butter, and Cloud kissed the back of Sephiroth’s neck as he walked past to fetch them some plates.

It was the most ridiculously domestic thing.

Cloud kept glancing sideways at Sephiroth as he worked. He knew the man well enough to know when he was uncomfortable, and there wasn’t the slightest hint of it now. It felt so easy, so right. It felt like they’d gone straight from close friends into even closer boyfriends overnight, skipping the whole awkward dating and getting to know you start of a relationship.

Well, Cloud already knew Sephiroth, and dating him wouldn’t be awkward, but still. It had all happened fast enough to make Cloud’s head spin.

Sephiroth added the finished eggs to the plates Cloud had prepared, and they sat opposite each other at the table. Sephiroth’s foot lightly stroked down Cloud’s shin as they settled into their seats, and Cloud blushed under the suggestive smile Sephiroth sent his way.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud started.

Sensing a slightly more serious note in Cloud’s voice, Sephiroth let the teasing fade. “Mm?”

Cloud used his fork to push the egg around the plate for a moment. “What are we…?”

He had meant to finish the sentence with something, but on second thoughts, that was exactly what he wanted to ask. What were they now? More than friends, obviously. Everything from the morning thus far screamed serious boyfriends, but…

“I mean, how are gonna define our relationship after, um, y’know.”

“After two particularly pleasant orgasms together?” Sephiroth suggested.

Cloud laughed. “Uh, yeah. I—I want to be more than friends. Obviously. But, it’s really sudden, I know, and it’s my fucking fault for getting wasted and everything. Do you want to… start at the beginning? Go on a few dates, take it slow?”

Sephiroth gave a thoughtful hum. “What is the other option?”

Cloud didn’t really know how to define it. “This, I guess. This all feels so… comfortable, and natural, like we’ve been together for months.”

“I believe we are more than compatible, in all respects. I am not averse to continuing this form of relationship. How would you be most comfortable in proceeding?”

Cloud’s heart fluttered to hear that. More than compatible. It was silly, after everything they’d done together in the past twelve hours, that it that was one thing in particular that Cloud couldn’t stop himself beaming at.

“Let’s just see where it goes from here,” he said. He was already getting addicted to the small affections they shared; why put distance between them when he already knew he wanted to be with Sephiroth?

Cloud returned Sephiroth’s flirt from before their conversation, running his foot up the side of Sephiroth’s calf and grinning.

“’Let’s see’, indeed,” Sephiroth said with a small snort of laughter.

Cloud didn’t really intend to go anywhere with it; he was just basking in the freedom of finally being able to openly flirt with the man who had been his friend and crush for years. And was now his boyfriend, it seemed. He was really going to have to thank—oh.

“Who’s gonna tell Zack?”

“Hm. Why tell him?” Sephiroth said. He must have been in a terribly good mood, because it was a rare luxury to actually see Sephiroth look _mischievous._ “Zack is known for his teasing and pranking – perhaps some small retribution is in order.”

“Go on.”

“That is… not my forte, however. I have no plans more elaborate than to simply begin making out in front of him with no warning. I believe his expression would be amusing.”

Cloud laughed. “Sounds like a great plan.”

Since they had finished eating by that point, Cloud stood and collected the plates, continuing the conversation as he took them to the sink to wash them. “Zack probably won’t be conscious for another few hours though. He was out last night, after all.”

“Is there anything you would like to do in the meantime?”

“Mm. Wanna go on a date? We could just go out for a walk on the Plate or something. Though I’d need to swing by the Third’s quarters and get a proper jacket. And clean clothes, while I’m at it.”

Sephiroth nodded. “May I hold your hand while we walk?”

“Yeah. I’d really like it if you did.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Cloud finished with the washing up and dried his hands. He leaned up to kiss Sephiroth, grinning. “It’s a date.”


End file.
